Previous products using standard polycarbonates do not have sufficient impact strength to reduce the rate of cracking. The standard polycarbonates also do not have the ability to achieve a deep black color and bright white colors.
Accordingly, there remains a need for compositions that have good impact properties with the ability to achieve deep black and bright white colors. This and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.